It's all about us
by nidobreva
Summary: All was well in Elena's life, apart from her problems with Matt. But a man who was unknown to her until now will change her life.
1. Chapter 1

**It's all about us.**

Chapter 1

This girl was walking in her apartment, she was just arguing with her boyfriend, Matt. She was with him for a long time now and she really loved him… This is actually her first true love. But it was always the same thing, when things arranged themselves better, all eventually collapse.

Elena was tired of this situation and she decided she needed to talk with him for good now. "You can't call him, meet him and tell him it's over Elena." She sighed. Caroline was right. She couldn't call him and just break up with him. They had been together for 3 years now. She owed him some explanations.

"I know Caroline… But I don't know what to do at this moment, everything is so complicated. He had it all planned out and it's not what I want. I don't even know what I want. I'm only 20 years old; I'm too young for all this. "

"Then tell him. Explain him that you cannot do it. He will understand." Elena listened to the words of her friend. She knew it all. But she was afraid to hurt him because Matt deserves so much better. After all they have gone through; Elena had always thought things would be better for good. But it never happened.

"Anyway, I got to go! Stefan's waiting for me. Tomorrow, I'm going to need you because I need the perfect dress for my wedding." Indeed, Caroline and Stefan were about to marry. She had met in high school, at first, he was afraid of her as she ran after him and do not miss an opportunity to talk to him. But she had done everything to have Stefan and now she had got him, she would do anything to keep him.

"And don't forget, our wedding party is tonight!" Elena laughed, of course, she didn't forget. How could she? Caroline reminded her still for at least three months. Caroline rose and took all her stuff. She seemed so stressed and that made Elena laugh. The brunette opened the door for her friend to go and she smiled. "Of course I didn't forget, I'll be there with the best speech ever!"

She struck the arm of Elena without a word and left. Elena closed the door behind the blonde and sighed. She was now alone and she hated these moments. This famous festival did start at 8 pm and it was only 2 pm now, Elena had therefore time to kill. "It's probably time to write this stupid speech. What am I supposed to say?" She muttered, it was never her things to describe stuff sincere then read it in front of thousands of people. But this time, she had no choice; she had to do for her best friend. And if she did not, Caroline would kill her.

"Well then, let's begin." She took a pen and paper. There were many things that crossed her mind and she didn't know where to start. So she stood there for over an hour and she did it, she reached the end of the speech. She felt proud of her. This speech sounds good and she hoped they will also enjoy.

She allowed herself to lie on the bed. She thought of all these problems with Matt. He had always been so good to her. Whenever she felt bad, he knew what to do to make it get better. And now she was about to lose him. But it was her fault; she was the one who wanted to break up with him. He could spend the rest of this life with Elena if he had the chance to, start a family and be happy. But it wasn't exactly what she wanted. She needed time and space. Since she had lost her parents, she had forgotten what a real family is. Jeremy hadn't spoken to her since she left Mystic Falls and he was probably angry because of her decisions. She decided to become a journalist in Chicago and this is what she had done. She was often busy because her work was difficult, but she loved it.

She stopped thinking about all this and she fell asleep in her small apartment. She had never taken the time to think about the decoration, everything was painted white. She had everything she needed and nothing more. But when she opened her eyes, it was almost 6 pm. "Oh my god, I have to get ready for the party!" She jumped out of bed and got to her feet without hesitation. It was time to go to the bathroom, to be ready for the party and feign a smile. She went to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Slowly, she let her clothes fall to the ground and went to shower. It took her 10 minutes to take a shower. When she was finished, she brushed her teeth and put on her make-up. Then she grabbed the towel that was next to her and wrapped it around her.

She made her way to her room and opened the closet where she found a beautiful dress that Matt had given her. She slipped into the dress and looked in the mirror. Elena was the kind of girl who has all the boys at her feet because of her looks rather attractive. She was tall, skinny and has brown hair. Her doe eyes could melt anyone in a glance.

But she came out of her thoughts as someone knocked on the door; she rushed to open it and then came face to face with Matt. She smiled even though in her heart, she hoped he wasn't there because she didn't want to pretend that all was well. "Oh you're here…" She stepped aside to let him pass and he wasted no time to sneak inside the apartment.

"Of course I am. You thought I'd leave you alone for this party?" He smiled and grabbed her by the hips gently to attract her to him, and then he captured her lips with a soft kiss. Elena returned it nonetheless then recoiled quickly. "No, I knew you would come. But we should go if we're late Caroline will kill us."

He laughed slightly and nodded. "You're right." Once fully prepared and equipped with her purse, they could now get out of the apartment. Elena remained tense and kept her hands along her body when she felt that Matt's hand was sneaking into hers. She dared not look up at him; it was not the ideal time to explain. Then they were intermingled hands until they find a taxi.

Matt opened the door for Elena get slowly inside the taxi; once she was installed correctly he slipped by her side. The driver knew where to take them because Caroline had especially called him for them, so he started the car and began his journey. "Are you sure everything is okay, Elena?" She shook her head quickly and put her eyes on him. "Yes, I assure you that all is well. Let's say I'm just a little nervous… You know how uncomfortable I am when it comes to public speaking."

He seemed convinced of her words, even if Elena didn't mean it at all. She wouldn't argue with him again. At least she wouldn't argue with him right now. This evening was Caroline and Stefan's party; nobody should spoil them with some small problems.

The taxi stopped and the driver announced: "There you are." They both thanked him and then went out of the car. Elena took a deep breath and walked toward the door that she quickly reached. Matt followed her closely, he was still worried because something seemed to bother the woman he loved. But he knew that this wasn't the time to think about it. It was time to celebrate.

"Elena!" She had no time to turn that Bonnie had already jumped into her arms. Indeed Bonnie didn't live in Chicago; she wanted to stay in Mystic Falls with Jeremy. She had moved to the marriage of her best friend. The three friends didn't usually stay away from each other for so long, but they had all three chosen different paths and they were accustomed.

"Bonnie, I am so happy to see you. I missed you so much." Elena remained in the embrace of her friend a long time before to part with a smile. "I have so many things to tell you, if you knew… Mystic Falls is empty without you two. Without you all, in fact I think I will stay here until the end of the year."

Elena couldn't believe what her friend just said, Bonnie had never wanted to live in the city and now she came to tell her that she would stay here for a long time. She was happy to hear that. But something was wrong, she still hadn't seen Caroline what seemed somewhat disturbing. Then she saw Stefan and Caroline with someone who was unknown to her. She seemed upset but she wanted no case to interfere.

So she insisted gaze then Bonnie turned too. "Bonnie; who's this man with Caroline and Stefan?" Her friend sighed. "Oh it's Damon, Stefan's brother. He causes some problems. He is arrogant and inconsiderate. You better avoid him."


	2. Chapter 2

**It's all about us.**

Chapter 2

_"Oh it is Damon, Stefan's brother. He causes some problems. He is arrogant and inconsiderate. You better avoid him." _

At these words, Elena raised her shoulders and the two best friends went at their table. The brunette couldn't refrain from looking at this man at the dark looks. How could they be brothers? They were both so different. Stefan had brown hair, green eyes and he was kind, he cared about everybody. While Damon, him, had a very pale skin, dark hair, eyes of a very clear blue and he seemed arrogant as Bonnie said.

But she couldn't adduce to think so, at least not when she's with Matt. And it's at this same moment when he came to sit down by her side, eying intently her. "I missed you already." Elena sketched a smile but she was horribly bothered. She had never estimated that we say to her this kind of thing in public. It was even worse when these words came from her boyfriend. "Can you go to take me a drink, please?" He ran almost immediately, Bonnie glared at her, she knew very why her friend made that. "You have no right to act this way Elena. You have to tell him."

"Say what to whom? If I can afford." Both girls were surprised when Damon sat on the chair where Matt was installed. He had a goofy smile that put Bonnie pissed. Because she already knew him.

The two brothers, Bonnie, Jeremy and Caroline were gone for the weekend in the country last year. And Bonnie kept it bad memories of Damon. She didn't want people to put the nose into her business and this is exactly what Damon did. But she never really said what had happened there this weekend, and it was perhaps better that way.

"You know Damon; you don't need to do as if it interested you. For now, the only thing that interests you is yourself." Elena looked at both of them, without really knowing what to say. She coughed slightly to remind them that she was still at the table with them and Damon turned slowly to look Elena. "You must be Elena, the second best friend of Caroline, don't you?" She nodded, and then he grabbed her hand into his to lay a tricky kiss. But she looked away at Matt, who seemed to hate Stefan's brother for doing this. It's in a cold and dry gesture that Elena pulled her hand to slip on her leg where Damon could not reach it. "And you must be Damon. I am happy to meet you, I guess."

Matt came and sat on the other side of his girlfriend by placing the glass in front of her. "Here's your drink." Elena smiled and took it. "Thank you, Matt." Then emptied the glass in one go as she felt the looks of her gawking friends. But she didn't care; it wasn't what she wanted to think about right now. She just wanted to try to forget their problems for a party, just one. In a split second, she felt she was going to collapse but she didn't want to crack. She won't cry and be weak in front of her friends again. Then she pushed her chair sharply to rush for the exit. No matter what others thought at that moment, she needed some fresh air and to be alone.

Once the frantic race finished, she stood on the roof of the building. Everything seemed calm around her and the view was breathtaking. As it was already dark, so she could see all the lights on around her. All of that left her speechless and she sat on the floor, her back resting against the red brick wall. She had taken care to remove her heels that made her suffer horribly. Once properly installed, she felt the tears running down her cheeks and salt water on her mouth. But it didn't matter to her. All day she had promised to be strong and pretend that everything goes well, but it was too difficult for her.

Matt had tried to join her but in vain. Bonnie didn't let him pass because she knew that at this moment, her best friend just needed time alone. And she wouldn't let anyone break this time. While her boyfriend was giving up, he was sitting there and he raised his gaze to Bonnie. "Please tell me what the problem is, Bonnie." The young blond looked desperately at his friend. He loved Elena with an endless love and since the beginning. But he knew that something was different and all of this made him unhappy but it was even worse when no one wanted to explain him what was going on.

Bonnie knew she shouldn't admit this kind of thing to Matt instead of Elena, but he looked so sad and lost right now. He didn't look away, he was in total misunderstanding. Then she had to tell him everything, even if it put her best friend pissed she had to. Because this young man hadn't asked for a complicated relationship and she owed him the truth. She climbed on the chair next to him and slowly rubbed his arm with her fingertips. "You know Matt, Elena never knew what she wanted. But the more time passes the more she is frightened. You, you already know what you want and yes it frightens her. All your wedding plans, she does want it now. I know that she will explain you everything by herself. But I still have to warn you. She questions her feelings for you Matt. Then prepare yourself. Don't be disappointed if the worst happens. It will offer you the opportunity to just find someone better. "

He remained frozen without saying a word; he rose from his chair and decided it was time for him to go home. Meanwhile Elena was still sitting on the terrace which was on the roof. Since she was there, nobody came to disturb her. At least until there comes Damon. But Elena didn't pay attention to him, she stared at her hands, sobbing and seemed not to have noticed him. So he walked slowly toward her until he found himself at her height then sat down beside her. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't cry for someone, people would cry for you." At that time, he didn't try to upset or even hurt her. His voice was calm and gentle, which surprised her. Then she looked up at him and tried to smile. "Well, sometimes I need to cry too."

"Why are you crying? If I can afford." Elena smiled slightly. He didn't seem arrogant at all; he even looks pretty nice and caring. "Well, it is quite complicated with Matt; he has everything planned for the future. But this is not what I want. I'm not even sure I have feelings for him, but it scares me so much. "She was quite surprised by what she just said; she had never confessed that life without Matt was scaring her. So why was she telling it to… Damon?

Damon smiled without making fun of her. Then he added: "I know how you feel. I just broke up with the only woman I ever loved. Perhaps this is the best thing to do, to break up. There comes a time when you can't fix things then we must simply stop, even if it seems scary and painful." Elena would never have thought Damon would tell her something like this. She thought he would laugh and then he just would hasten to go and tell everybody what she had told. But he was definitely there and seemed rather understandable.

"Thank you so much. I know that you don't care about it. But thank you anyway for listening to me. You're not the person people think you are. Why don't you let the people see the good in you?" He sighed and put his hand on Elena's knee. "Don't ever show your good side to people because they will become your greatest weakness. Believe me."


End file.
